The Goddess
by mariskarox44
Summary: This is my re-write of my other story, Some Formal Thing. This will be a little longer and hopefully more fulfilling.   Elliot goes to a Dance and finds the goddess he's been looking for. Who is it? he will find out soon enough. Rated M for smut. EO.
1. What's Black and White and BEAUTIFUL?

So this is my amazing re-write...I'm going to do this to most of my stories. Maybe all. So please sit back. Relax . And enjoy the tale.

Rated M for smut placed throughout and mature language.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Even if they say " You suck! Stop writing!" hahah I get a big laugh from those kind of reviews!

Precinct interrogation room... Elliot Stabler has his sleeves rolled up and is leaning on the table giving the 'Elliot Stabler' death glare.

Elliot: Do you or Do you not own the rights to SVU...

Me: I don't know. Have you and Olivia ever fucked like crazy on your desks or anywhere else for that matter?

Elliot: Well, not on TV.

Me: So I obviously don't own it then do I!

"This is as good as it's going to get tonight!" Elliot thought while he look at his attire in his bathroom mirror.

Elliot was dressed in a black tuxedo, and black mask that just framed his eyes. He was being dragged to a black and white ball by his old military friend. Aaron Derkaine told Elliot that he needed to get out and meet some new girls.

" You have been so shut out from the dating life since your divorce. If you are not going to make a move on your damn sexy lady partner, you have to meet someone else!"

" Hey! I told you to never talk about Olivia in that way!" Elliot got defensive.

"Okay I am sorry. But please come with me. I need a wingman. If you don't want anything, at least you can help me get some!" Aaron nudged Elliot's arm.

"!"

Elliot and Aaron shared a cab to the hotel. The decorations in the dining hall indicated that this was where the party took place. Black and white streamers hung from the ceiling, on the lights, and on the back of every chair. People were scattered in large numbers around the dining hall. Most dressed in black and white and everyone in a mask, hoping to conceal the true identity of themselves.

Elliot and Aaron made their way to the bar and ordered their drinks. As Elliot waited he turned his attention to the dance floor. Large groups of people danced and conversed but one person caught his attention instantly. She was tall, thin, and fit. Her arms made of muscle, her stomach smooth and flat, and her legs flexing as she moved. She wore a bright red strapless dress that hugged her body. The hem line came high thigh, and her neck cut showed enough cleavage to be classy and sexy. She had deep auburn hair hanging around her shoulders in wavy locks and high black and red stilettos making her legs appear long and sexy. From what he could see she had dark eyes, but they were shielded by the black and silver mask she wore.

He watched her move. With every beat of the music she swayed and dipped.

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans_

_Boots with the fur_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor_

_Next thing ya know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low , low_

Elliot watched is arousal as the beautiful woman bent her knees and went low to the floor and then quickly back up.

"Drinks up!" the bartender yelled.

Elliot snapped back into attention. The song had ended and Elliot saw the girl in the red dress and her friend walking toward the bar.

"She's pretty hot!" Aaron said gesturing to the brunette Elliot was string at.

"She's a goddess!" Elliot said.

"To bad." Aaron frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well hot girls like that are usually prudes. I mean it would take a whole lotta booze to pry her legs open!" Aaron explained.

Elliot sighed at his friends theory. "I bet I could get her to dance with me!"

"No way!"

"Watch and learn my friend. Do you have a pen I can borrow!"

Elliot grabbed the pen his body lent him and wrote on a napkin:

" _You are by far the most attractive woman here tonight_!"

He called the waiter over and told him to make what ever she was having and give it to her along with this napkin.

Elliot watched as he delivered the note and drink to the other side of the bar. Elliot watched the bartender explain and motion to Elliot. The brunette goddess smiled at him before taking a pen and writing back on the napkin. The bartender then delivered Elliot a drink with a note:

_"You're not so bad looking your self!_"

Elliot wrote back:

_**"**__Would you like to dance?__**"**_

The brunette read the letter and looked up at Elliot. She nodded and mouthed "Yes."

Elliot winked at Aaron before walking to take the hand of his goddess. They moved to the dance floor without a word.

The song was fast and upbeat and Elliot was slightly shocked when the goddess dancing in front of him put her hand on his shoulder closing the gap between the two bodies.

Elliot's body burned in the quickness of the evening. The beauty in his presence was grinding to the music:

_I found you miss new booty _

_Get it together and bring it back to me_

By the fifth or sixth song, not known to Elliot, he had lost track of all time and movement. Elliot just kept his attention to the beautiful sexy woman grinding against him.

_Oh shit shake that ass ma_

_Now move it like a gypsy_

_Stop whoa back it up_

_Now let me see your hips SWING_

In sync with the music, the goddess turned and ground her ass into Elliot's crotch. In any other instant he may have felt like the woman was going way to fast but this just felt so right.

There was something so familiar about this girl. It was the way she moved, smiled, and smelled. It was so close but so far that he couldn't place.

Before Elliot knew it, the dj announced that the last song of the night would be played. It was nearly three o'clock a.m. The last song was fast but slow enough to slow dance but Elliot enjoyed it. He put his arms around the goddess' small, fit body and sighed in relief when he felt her arms reach around his neck and her chin rest on his shoulder.

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me_

_Might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain_

_While I stand in the dessert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most_

_Cause you are my heaven._

Elliot held on tight not ever wanting to let go. Quietly he whispered into the woman's ear.

" I never want to let go, my goddess."

Surprisingly she replied back," Me neither."

They pulled away from each other and were quickly drawn back with a hot meaningful kiss.

When the song was over, Elliot's goddess was pulled away by her friend and they were quickly off the dance floor and out of the hotel. Aaron found Elliot standing alone on the dance floor.

"Elliot man I cannot thank you enough!"

Elliot, finally composing himself, said," For what?"

"Well once you left with that hot mama, her friend was lonely so, i have a date for tomoro night. I'm going to go to the bar aroun the corner. Sorry though you will have to take a cab by youself. Is that okay?"

"Yea sure that's fine. You go have fun. I'm going to go home I have to work tomorrow."

"What? Tomorrow is Saturday!"

"Yes it is. The joys of being an NYPD officer!"

"Okay man, I'll talk to you sometime tomorrow, see ya!"

Aaron made a dash for the exit.

Elliot took a cab home, took two aspirin and headed to bed. Tomorrow was going to be hell, but he decided the more sleep he got, the better he would feel. He got to sleep quickly, but his dreams were filled with images of his goddess.

**Okay so there is the re-write of the first chapter. I had 18 reviews for the whole story last time so let's try to make it 25... You think that is possible? I sure hope so. Anyway review, subscribe...and follow me on twitter mhluvaa ... Also the new producer of Law &Order SVU has twitter follow warrenleighty . Hope you enjoyed it thanks. **

**Oh just another note. I have started a BBM group for the fans of SVU. Really all it is for is too bring fans together to share svu info, spoilers, pictures, and to have some fun contests! Please no inappropriate stuff. Anyway, if you would like to join please message me your name And your pin. **


	2. Undercover Doubts

Here's chapter two! Excited huh? That's what I thought. Anyway i hope you are all enjoying. This chapter doesn't have much ' action' it kind of a ' filler'. Meaning that it is needed for the story but kinda boring! Anyway here goes the 2nd chapter.

*throws on a bright red dress, and silver mask*

Me: It's me Elliot! Your goddess... Get the producers to sign over the rights to svu to mariskarox44!

Elliot: *evil glare*

Me: Or not!

After a night filled with thoughts about the goddess, Elliot awoke feeling fine. A small ache in his head reminded him to take two aspirin. He got out of bed and had a quick shower making sure to release the tension from his muscles from the night prior. He made his way to the small bakery around the corner from the precinct. He picked up two large coffees, one black, one with milk, and two blueberry muffins. He walked to the precinct feeling happy and refreshed. He set one coffee and muffin on his desk and the other on Olivia's. Elliot looked over some files awaiting the arrival of his partner.

When Elliot looked at the clock he noticed the Olivia was late, which didn't occur very often. By the time he began to worry she slowly walked into the bull pen.

Her usually tan skin was pale and blotchy, he eyes were blood shot, and she had settled for an interesting choice of clothing.

"Wow, you don't look so good!"

"Gee thanks!" Olivia replied sarcastacly.

"What happened to you?" Elliot Asked.

Olivia put her things away and hung her jacket on the back of her chair. She sat down and took the coffee.

"Well Alex took me to a dance last night, then we went to the bar. I guess Alex thought she could beat me in a shot contest."

"Oh! and gullible Benson went along with it." Elliot laughed.

Olivia threw her pen at Elliot. "I am not gullible!"

"So I guess you didn't tell Alex you had to work and couldn't drink, Alex didn't pressure you many times to drink and call in sick, and she also didn't play your competitive side to get you to drink?"

Olivia considered Elliot's theory. She shook her head in defeat. "That bitch didn't have to work today!"

"That's what I thought! You are gullible!"

Olivia shot him a glare,"Shut up!"

"Okay. So how'd you get home last night?"

"I didn't Alex let me stay at her place. After heaving for a few hours I realized I had to work. I was late because I had to go home and change." Olivia explained.

She took two asprin out of her purse and poped them in her mouth. She washed them down with her warm coffee.

"Well that must've been a shitty sleep too, couches are the worst! Not to mention when you are drunk." Elliot laughed, remembering sleeping on Olivia's couch drunk.

Olivia also laughed,"Yea right! There was no way I was sleeping on Alex's couch! It is way to hard! I just bunked with her!"

Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my god Elliot! It was just a sleep over. Why do guys think of sex whenever two girls even look at each other! Trust me girls do not think of sex when they hear that two guys bunked. Well we think that, we just don't get turned on by it! "

Elliot threw his hands up in surrender. "Hey I am not judging or saying anything. I was just consiserig the predicament that you were in!" He winked at her.

A roll of her eyes and he knew he was off the hook.

Elliot heard the heavy footsteps of

Captain Donald Cragen approaching.

"Benson, Stabler, I need you two in my office now."

Two men waited along with Cragen in his office. Elliot and Olivia both took a seat in front of the mahogany desk.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler, agents Conner and Likas, FBI. "

The taller man began to talk," A string of rapes have happen in a small suburb in New Jersey. Three teachers from James H. High school were raped. They can't shut down the school due to the governments lack of caring. We need to get someone in there fast to keep the teachers safe but to stay on the down low so we can catch the rapist."

"So what do you need us for?" Olivia asked.

"Well your squad has good knowledge of these kind of crimes and you two are the most highly recommened in the NYPD, so we want you two to go undercover as married teachers. One of the rape victims is the principle and she agreed to go along with it. You will leave and get settle into the house today, and tomorrow you will meet with the principle. Your first day of classes is two days from now, so Thursday."

Elliot looked from Olivia to Cragen and back to the men.

"I don't thinks so, last time I wen't undercover I was shot and Olivia was..." He trailed off, "Look! I just don't think this is a good idea!"

"Elliot I know this is dangerous but before, you and Olivia were separate, you two will be together, and we are not asking you to bait the rapist. Just to look around find possible suspects and make sure everyone in that school is safe." Cragen explained hoping to persuade the detectives.

Olivia looked over at Elliot. "I'm in if you are."

Elliot was taken by surprise. After the trauma she endured, she was still prepared to go and do dangerous work for the safety of others. She was so generous. He always knew that. She was one of the best cops and he felt honored to be her partner.

"Earth to Elliot! Are you in?"

"I mean sure, but Liv, are you positive you want to go through with it?"

"Elliot, like Cragen said, we will be there together and I trust you to be there." Olivia said settng her hand on top of his.

"Okay, let's do this."

**Wow, okay sorry for the short chapters. I will try to make them a little longer. I apologize. So how do you like it so far? Any complaints? Well if you do have any, review. Also you can still sign up for that BBM group. It is just for fun. Just message me your BBM pin and we can add you up!**


	3. Shotguns, Hot tubs, and Yellow bikinis!

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy. So here is chapter numeral three! ;) I'm having fun thinking of new ideas for this story. I hope you are having fun too. Anyway like always, if you still want to you can join the BBM group. Just message me you name and pin number. Thanks so much. Enjoy!

Disclaimer.

Me: * tip toeing sneaking out of Dick Wolf's office, holdingthe rights to SVU*

Mariska Hargitay Rounds the Corner

Mariska: what do you think you are doing?

Me: Umm...

Mariska: are those the rights to svu?

Me: Umm... Say Mariska, how would you like to be part of a BBM SVU group?

Mariska: I have an iPhone, now hand over those papers!

Me: *sighs in defeat and hands over the paper* Stupid IPhones!

Six hours later Elliot was packed and in his car heading to Olivia's house. They had been given their profiles and sent home to pack. They had both agreed to meet at Olivia's and head out to their new home in Jersey.

Elliot made his way to Olivia's apartment. He could hear music being played through the door. Loud pop and hip hop rang from her apartment. He knocked on the door. When he didn't get an answer he tried again. By this time he had his key out and in the door. He opened it and saw Olivia laying on the couch asleep. He walked over to the extremely loud iPod playing in the large dock. He paused the song it was playing and walked over to wear Olivia lay. He put a hand on her should and softly shook her.

"Olivia. Liv, time to get up."

"Five more minutes!" She groaned.

He laughed at her,"You better get up now or I'll have to pour this pretty full water bottle on top of you."

When she didn't move Elliot reached over to the side table and grabbed the bottle of water. He undid the lid and raised it above her. Just before he bent his wrist to spill it he was stopped.

Without opening her eyes Olivia's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't even think about it!" She growled and flipped onto her stomach.

Elliot chuckled and smiled slightly."Okay."

He sat on the edge of the couch beside her and placed his hand on her back. He slowly and gently smoothed it back and forth along her spine, and across her shoulders. He felt her relax. Eventually Olivia opened her eyes and moved so she could look into his eyes. She smiled tiredly and stretched raising her arms above her head.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Know what?"

"Rubbing my back wakes me up?"

"Well I heard you talk about it. I also know that it helps you sleep when you are not feeling good."

Olivia smiled slightly.

"How long have you been asleep?"Elliot asked.

"I think I finished packing around noon so since then."

"Ya I see that you probaly used a lot of energy packing! Liv we aren't going for a year!" Elliot chuckled looking at her bags.

"Oh come on, how many bags did you bring?"

"Two."

"See I only have a couple more!"

"Try three more!"

Olivia rolled her eyes."Well let's get going, help me carry these!"

With the bags loaded into the car, Elliot and Olivia set out for a long ride to their destination. Most of the trip was spent quizzing each other on their profiles.

"Charolette Comfeild and Blaine Lockler. Engaged 5 months, dated for three years. Planning the wedding for July 6th. Charlotte Comfeild age 27. Teaching physical education30, health 20, English 20and Law 30. Previously taught at Jacob A. Wagner Highschool in New York City." Olivia read off her own profile,"Where do they come up with these, anyway, Blaine Lockler age 28, why are we so younge? Teaches Physical education 30,Math 30, Haha! This is good! Art 20 and Choir 30!"

"What? Let me see that! Oh my god. I have to teach singing!"

Olivia laughed until tears came to her eyes,"Oh that should be great! What time is that class?"

Elliot grabbed a price of paper with a time table on it.

"Eleven."

"Okay I have a spare then so I am defiantly coming to watch you!"

"You know that's not nice. I am truley hurt by the fact that you think I can't sing. That is judgement, Olivia Benson, and I will have non off it."

"Oh Elliot I am sorry I hurt your feelings!" Olivia said sensing his joking tone,"On our way to the house would you like to stop at the drug store and pick up some tampons seeing as you are on your cycle!" She gave him a wink.

He smiled back at her. They settle into a comfortable silence. By the time they reached their new house in jersey, it was 10:00. Both Elliot and Olivia were exhausted.

They gathered the suit cases out of the trunk and back seat and wheeled them to the front door. Elliot took out the gold house key and unlocked the door. Like the outside, the inside was very modern. It was well decorated and pretty spacey. The front door opened up to a porch, like area with a closet for coats and shoes. Just to the left was a large open staircase leading to a well furnished basement. Walking ahead and up one step was a large living room, dining room, and kitchen. Directly to the right was a hallway that went all the way down the side of the house if you took a quick left. There were three bedrooms. The master that had a large walk in closet and a master bath. One appeared to be an office, and the other a laundry room. Elliot quickly took a look down the stairs.

"Holy the Feds relly sprung for a nice house. Down stairs a full open rec area. Theres a full gym and a hot tub. I almost want to live here full time!"

"Me too." Olivia agreed.

"So what do you want for supper? We could order in or cook? The Feds said the house is fully stocked."

"How about pizza that way we can get our packing done tonight and just relax tomorrow? That sound okay?"

"That sounds great!" Elliot said grabbing his cell," yes operator? I need the number of a 24 hour pizza delivery service... Mhmmm... Thanks."

While Elliot phoned for pizza, Olivia wheeled the suit cases to the bedroom.

Her five were thrown on one side of the large queen size bed and Elliot's on the other side. She opened her first and began unpacking the clothing, glad that she got first choice in the closet and dressers. Elliot soon joined her.

"One large cheese pizza. It'll take about thirty minutes."

"Okay thanks."

Olivia grabbed a straightener and blow dryer out of her bag and went into the bathroom. She was shocked at the modern bathroom. She set her dryer and straighter down and opened the large frosted glass door of the shower. It was large with three shower heads, one on each wall.

"Wow this house is immaculate!"

"I know!"

The pizza came shortly and the two ate and unpacked. They were done quickly.

"So what do you want to do?" Elliot asked.

"Well, I think I should go to bed, but I think that hot tub is calling my name!"

"I agree! Good thing I brought my trunks!"

Elliot pulled a pair of neon green, deep blue, and black trunks out of his dresser."Would you like the bathroom?"

"Ya sure." Olivia grabbed her bathing suit and moved into the bathroom closing the sliding door. She quickly throw her bathing suit on. Before exiting the bathroom she yelled," Elliot? Can I come out?"

"Yea! I really have to use the bathroom!"

Olivia laughed and quickly left the bathroom. He pushed passes her and closed the door. When he was finished he opened the door, but was surprised to find the bedroom empty. He put his clothes in the hamper provided and made his way out to the living room area. "Liv?" he called.

"Yes?"

He turned quickly to see her standing behind him. She held two wine glasses and a bottle of wine but that wasn't what he was looking at. Olivia wore a bright yellow bikini that yelled against the colour of her skin. The strings to her bottom hung over the top of her black, NYPD, russel sweatpants that were rolled down at the waist due to the large size. Elliot's eyes gazed to the large mounds barely contained on her chest, then and to rest on her flattoned stomach. He quickly averted his eyes back up to her actual eyes.

"Ready?"Olivia asked

"Um yea. Let's go!"

By one thirty, one bottle of wine, six bottles of beer, and two shots had been ingested.

"Truth!" Olivia answered Elliot's previous question.

"Okay what is your most embarrassing accomplishment?"

"Oh god, let's see. Okay probaly my Wii trophy!"

"Your what?" Elliot asked.

"I have. Trophy from playing in a Wii volleyball contest!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How many people were in this contest?"

"Like thirty!"

"Wow, I bet I could beat you!"

Olivia gave him a curious glare."Yea right!"

"Okay, Olivia Benzon, I challenge you to a Wii volleyball contest. Winner doesn't have to do dishes for a week!" Elliot said hopefully.

"Deal!"

The two got out of the tub still soaking wet and walked to the television. The tv was a 42 inche flatscreen with a Wii sitting right next to it. To both of their amazement the Wii games includes a volleyball game.

They picked their remotes, teams, and players. Elliot was confident that he could beat her, so he had a suggestion.

"Liv, why not make this a drinking game!"

"Oh Ya!" Olivia said overly excited.

The game started as whoever lost the point took a shot. By the end of three sets, and a 20-20 tie in the last set, both had drank if they got a point or not. Olivia ended up kicking Elliot's ass hard.

They sat on the floor on either sides of the coffee table. Olivia had her back rested on the couch and Elliot leaned back on his arms.

Olivia and Elliot had burned through the tequila playing volleyball. And were now drinking the coors light that they found in storage. The music was blaring and Olivia had a brilliant idea. She jumped up momentarily steadying herself before running up the stairs and going to retrieve something from the kitchen. She came back down with a pocket knife.

"Whoa Liv! What are you doing?"

"Shotgun!"

"What?"

Olivia rolled her eyes."A shot gun!"

Elliot gave her a curious smile.

"C'mon Stabler you can't tell me that you've never shot gunned a beer before."

Elliot laughed,"Can't say I ever have."

"Oh My God! Okay c'mon we gotta grab all the beer and head out onto the deck."Olivia said.

The rest of the beer was cleared out of the fridge and they sat on the table on the backyard deck.

"Okay so first,tip the can upside down. Then you poke a whole near the bottom of the can and bend back the edges." Olivia made a small insition and bent the edges back into the can,"then you put you thumb over the hole and flipped it back up ward. Then take a deep breathe and..."

All at once Olivia removed her thumb from the hole and replaced it with her lips and opened the can at the top. The cold, fizzy liquid sprayed into the back of her throat and made her body shiver. she quickly sucked back all the liquid and slammed her can down on the table. "Now you try!" She said out of breath.

Elliot tried his. The beer spilled into his throat at a pace fast enough to effect his gag reflex. He quickly regained control and kept sucking the liquid out of the aluminum container.

By 3am the box of 24 beer had been taken down to 2.

Olivia Laid on the small patio table and Elliot sat on the ground.

"Okay, only two left. One for each, we can do it!" Olivia said.

At the same time they aligned their mouths with the holes and sucked back their beer. Olivia felt alright until a minuscule drop of liquid went down her air supply pipe, and she coughed. Before she knew it, she had a can of beer exiting her mouth from her nose.

Elliot finished his beer and laughed uncontrollably. Olivia joined in the laugh. Things got quiet until Olivia peered at her watch.

"Holy shit it's already 3:20!"

"Maybe bed should... Um... We should go to bed!"Elliot slurred out.

"Yes! We have to go meet that lady in the morning."

"Oh god it's going to be hell!" Elliot moaned.

"Why? We aren't even drunk! Well I'm not." Olivia nearly tripping over a flower pot while entering the house.

Olivia tidied up the basement while Elliot cleaned up the deck. The two met in their room. Like before Olivia grabbed her close out of her drawers and headed into the bathroom, Elliot just finished brushing his teeth and headed to the closet to retreive his clothes. He stripped out of his swim trunks and threw on a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. He laid under the heavy comforter thinking back on the harsh predicament that he had been put in. He heard the bathroom door open and close. He looked up and watched Olivia round the bed to her side. He watched as she slipped in beside him. She turn her lamp off and turned to face him.

"Good night Elliot!"

Elliot rolled onto his back and turned his had to look at her.

"Goodnight Olivia!"

**Yay! I love EO! And my followers! Soo...comment as always... And make sure to message me if you have BBM and wanna be a part of the svu group! **

**Thanks a bunch!**


	4. Last Night's Regrets

Are you Ready For Chapter Number 4? I hope to kepp this enjoyable and exciting. Hmmm? Keep your fingers crossed. Also, I received a review saying that some enjoy my disclaimers. Well, sadly I am running out of ideas, so if u have any for me I would love to see them, and of course give you full credit.

The BBM group is still alive. I just want to say that it is purely to get people talking about SVU, sharing pictures and talking about our favorite people in the world!

So Thank-you Everyone for the Reviews, and please continue!

Me: *walking around SVU with a scrap book* Olivia here this is for you!

Olivia: Oh how sweet! *opens it*

Me: A scrapbook of photo's I took of you and Elliot. Ya I've been following you for weeks. Seems like you took a lot of lunch breaks at each other's houses.

Olivia:*a defeated glare* fine, what do you want?

Me: the rights to SVU

Olivia: Okay give me a minute * grabs a lighter and throws it and the scrapbook on the ground, lighting it on fire* Oops!

Me: I will get those rights some day!

Elliot stood in the middle of his home staring at his goddess. She stood in her sexy dress, and mask staring at him. The goddess came closer until his lips were pressed up to hers. He opened his eyes, to find hers parted looking into his. He saw the same familiarity in them as before. The kiss ended and he stepped back. Elliot gasped at the woman in front of him. There stood Olivia In her yellow bikini. Elliot looked up and down her body, feeling himself tense with arousal.

"Eliot….Elliot…Elliot…" she said.

As Elliot began to awaken he heard Olivia groaning his name and nudging his side. He also heard the buzzing of the alarm clock that sat on the night table beside him. He realized his recent encounter was just a dream. He tried to open his eyes, but the moment a slight opening appeared the morning light attacked his retinas, telling him that he had a mean hangover. Elliot groaned and removed his arm from around Olivia's waist to reach the alarm behind him. After the loud robotic ringing ended Elliot let his arm fall back down onto Olivia's waist without thinking. Elliot wanted his arm to remain on her bare skin forever.

"Wait? Bare skin? She's Naked? Wait! Why is my arm around her?"Elliot rambled in his mind.

He struggled to open his eyes, and gave himself time to adjust to the bright sun cascading in through the windows. He squinted his eyes at the sight in front of him. Olivia lay nuzzled into Elliot's chest sleeping soundly. He looked down and noticed that his arm was resting on a small area of skin revealed by the lifting of Olivia's T-Shirt. Elliot sighed in relief but was still worried about the predicament that he was in. He had a dream about Olivia, he had slept with his arms around her, and he couldn't have felt more comfortable. Elliot reluctantly removed his arm from around her waist and slid out from beside her. She groaned at the sudden loss of human contact. Elliot slid out of bed. He lifted the covers back up over her shoulders making sure to be quiet as he left the bedroom, and entered the bathroom.

He made himself some coffee and took two asprins. His head pounded with regret from last night. It suddenly hit him that he and Olivia had a meeting with the school principal today. He made his way to the bedroom and was shocked when Olivia was not there. He heard the painful regret of last night coming from the bathroom. He ran and grabed a cup of water and two asprin before making his way back to the bathroom door. He knocked lightly on the door.

"It's open!" Olivia groaned from inside.

" Here take these!" Elliot said as he handed her the medication and water.

"Thanks."

"Sorry to make a bad morning worse, but we have to meet with the principle."

"Ugh, great, I forgot. Gimme half an hour?"

"Okay I'll make some more coffee and we can hit the road."

Thirty minutes later, Olivia walked out of the house to join a waiting Elliot in the car. She wore gray yoga pants and a bright yellow yoga jacket. Her hair fell over her shoulders in loose wet curls and she wore big, dark sunglasses to sheild the bright shining sun from her eyes.

The ride was quiet. Elliot wasn't sure if it was awkwardness from their sleeping arrangement or just the fact that both detectives were hungover.

"So, um, how'd you sleep?" Elliot asked cautiously.

"What sleep? I don't remember getting any sleep."

"So not good huh?"Elliot chuckled slightly.

" Nah it was good, just really short!" Olivia said with a yawn.

"Ya, I know what you mean."

Elliot pulled the car into the empty visitors parking lot. There weren't any kids or parents so Elliot and Olivia made they way quietly into the school. Classes started tomorow so like the parking lot, the hallways were empty.

An older greying lady greeted Elliot and Olivia with a smile when they entered the office.

"Are you here to see Principle Arnst?" She asked.

"Yes, we are the new teachers." Elliot replied.

"Okay, if you could take a seat for a moment I will see if she's available."

A few minutes later the secretary led them to the principles office and left them alone.

" Hello detectives!" Principle armst greeted.

"Hello Mrs. Armst, it's nice to see you but we would rather u call us by our teachers' names please, just for safety." Olivia said.

"Okay."

"I'm Charolette Comfeild and this is my fiance Blaine Lockler."

"Okay then. So you too both have your schedules I will just show you where your classes are and the lounge."

After a tour around the school and a few more notes, Principle Armst dismissed the two detectives. Elliot and Olivia watched movies in the afternoon to catch up on the sleep. They ordered in Chinese food and went to bed. Elliot lay awake worried about what he may do in his sleep. In the middle of his thinking Elliot rolled over onto his side and was immediately paralyzed. His groin came into contact with Olivia's backside. Elliot could feel a warmness beginning to crawl up his neck. He feared moving because he thought he may provoke more arousal out of himself. Elliot slowly inched himself away from her before settling into an uncomfortable slumber.

Okayy soooo imm running out of ideas for my disclaimer's.. A little challenge for my readers! Send me your disclaimer idea's I will choose one per chapter, then, I will give you credit..AND a chapter of my smutty challenge. You give me one word and I'll make a smutty one shot for you. So please send me your ideas.


	5. High Heeled Killer!

**Okay sooo chapter five now! It's been a long time and I'm sorry for the wait! I have had a lot of things going on, anyway I am continuing and like I said before I really want to get up to 25 reviews. Please REVIEW!**

**I do not own any rights to SVU! (I will, someday)**

The blaring robotic scream woke Elliot at 6:15 am. It stopped mid buzz when Olivia reached over Eliot's body and hit the large button on the top. He felt the bed rise and heard her soft footsteps as she made her way to the bathroom. He heard the squeal of the shower taps and Elliot dozed off to sleep again. He jerked awake when he heard the shower door shut. He watched as Olivia made her way from the bathroom to the walk in closet. She wore a white fluffy towel around her torso and a matching towel around her head. Elliot peered at the alarm clock, 6:30. He slowly got up and made his way to the shower.

Elliot entered the bathroom and was embraced by her scent. Vanilla and lavender filled his lungs making his head spin. As he stepped into the shower he breathed in Olivia's scent and felt himself grow aroused. He imagined the sexy image of Olivia in her bikini the other night. The mixture of her image, scent and his memory of her skin, instructed his hand to clasp his growing erection. He stroked his manhood imagining Olivia underneath him, gasping at his every touch. He could feel her hot breath is neck, while he thrust into her. Elliot's hand tightened when he felt his climax approaching. He let out a loud moan as his seed coated the shower wall. Pleasure faded and was replaced by regret. Masturbating to the image of his partner. Elliot felt like a jerk for thinking of her in the way. She was loving and generous, if anyone else ever thought of her in that way he'd kill them.

Elliot shut off the taps and dried himself off. When he re-entered the bedroom, it was empty. He searched through his wardrobe and chose a pair of black pants, but struggled to choose a shirt; it was weird to him but for the first time he was worried about what he wore. He held up a light blue shirt and purple tie, and a white shirt and blue tie.

Elliot was startled by a sudden voice.

"The blue's my favorite." Olivia said as she walked into the closet.

Elliot turned around and nearly fainted. Olivia stood in front of him in the sexiest outfit he had ever seen. This is what he would picture as his naughty teacher forever. Olivia wore a black sexy pencil skirt, that came just above the knees and just below her breasts. A dark blue silk blouse was tucked into the skirt. Her hair fell in soft curls around her shoulders and her make up was simple and clean. To add to Elliot's arousal, Olivia wore a pair of high black, "fuck me" pumps.

"You, uh. You look really good." Elliot said, stumbling over his words.

"Well you don't look to bad yourself." Olivia said walking over to fix his tie.

Elliot cleared his throat, "Are you uh, ready to go?"

"Yes, I got two mugs of coffee, and packed our lunches."

"Okay then."

Olivia re read their files in the car.

"So how do you want to play it today." Elliot asked.

" Well, since it's the first day, maybe we should just blend in, get to know everyone. If anyone jumps out we can investigate further."

"Okay that sounds good."

The car pulled into the parking lot around 8:00. Elliot felt nervous. How did they expect them to teach! He got out of the truck and met Olivia in front of the school.

"Well, here we go!" Olivia said. She grabbed Elliot's hand and gave it a small squeeze to ensure him. He squeezed back. They release hands and walked side by side into the school. Elliot placed his hand on the small of her back. He was surprised when she moved closer to him.

Elliot and Olivia made their way to the teachers' lounge that they had been shown the day before. When they entered there were a large group of teachers, mainly old but a few young, sitting around in the circle of couches. They all looked up, but most just went back to their regular activities. A short, young blonde got up and greeted Elliot and Olivia.

"Hey y'all," she said with a southern brawl, "My name is Stevie Rae Lewis, but y'all can just call me Stevie." She held out her hand.

Olivia was the first to take her hand, "Hello, I'm Charlotte Comfield and this is my fiancé Blaine Lockler."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet y'all, I'm sure you're gonna love it here!" Stevie stated.

An Older, balding man came up behind Stevie.

"Hello, I am Jeff Amcow." He held his hand out to Elliot.

"Blaine Lockler, and my fiancé Charlotte." Elliot shook his hand.

"Hey Charlotte, how about I show you around. We'll let the men talk for a while." Stevie suggested.

"Yes that would be great. I'll just put my things away."

Elliot met Olivia while she was hanging up her jacket. "Jeff just informed me that he runs all of the extracurricular activities, such as track and field day, dances, and family fun days, sound familiar?"

"The three attacks." Olivia stated, "Okay well you stay on him and get some information and I will see what Stevie has to say. I'll see you, second period."

"Okay."

Olivia joined Stevie at the door, " So where to first?"

The two walked down the various hallways and talked.

"So how long have you taught here Stevie?"

"About two years. I originally took courses to be in elementary teaching but I ended up hating it and came up here. I find that the little kids are so impressionable, and I am not really the right one to be impression by. At Least with high school kids, they like it when you are yourself."

"Really I always thought they were very immature and disrespectful." Olivia questioned.

"Well for most teachers they are, but that is because most of the teachers are old fashioned. I rarely write notes on the board and make them copy it down. We Have class discussions almost every day, and it feels like we are just hanging out. And even dropping a few F-bombs makes it feel like we are just hanging out."

"That sounds good."

A bell rang above the two women.

"I guess we should get to class, I'll see you at lunch?" Stevie asked.

"Ya, see you at lunch."

**Okay this has definitely been a long time in the making! I have been so busy with school and work and volleyball, but here is the Fifth chapter I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and I will try my hardest to upload fast!**


	6. First Day of School

Chapter 6~~  
>sorry for any mistake I wrote this whole thing on my IPhone ugh! sorry I know this is a really short Chapter~~<p>

Olivia walked though the wooden door way to face her class for the first time. The teen girls stared at Olivia with judgment and the teen boys stared at Olivia with lust. A low whistle was heard as she crossed the room to her desk. Olivia walk to the front of it and lifted herself onto the desk sitting just on the edge. She crossed her legs and place her clip board on her lap.  
>Without acknowledging anyone she read out the attendance.<br>"Micheal Saxay?"  
>"Here, and by the way it's Sexy!"<br>Olivia rolled her eyes, "Yeah I'm sure your girlfriend loves that line. Oh wait! You don't have one!"  
>Micheal sat back in his chair defeated while the class laughed at his expense.<br>" Now that that's out of the way, my name is Miss Comfield."  
>Micheal spoke up again, "I'm sure you are!"<br>He gave her a wink, while the rest of the class laughed.  
>Olivia smirked, "Let me tell you guys something. That kind of stuff doesn't fly with me, because we both know there is no way I would ever even consider having any kind of relationship with any of you!"<br>The class laughed.  
>"Good! Now let's get started."<p>

Each of Olivia's classes started the same. By the time lunch rolled around Olivia was ready for a break.  
>Olivia sat with Stevie Rea and they chatted about more school things, and Olivia really liked Stevie.<br>"You actually came at the right time! We have the black and white masquerade ball coming up! I don't usually volunteer to chaperone things but it's not just fun for the kids it's fun for the teachers to." Stevie explained excitedly.  
>"Sounds like fun!"<br>"It is! The ball is on Friday! Maybe you should come to my place to get ready! You know girl talk! And to surprise the boys when they finally get to see us!" Stevie suggested.  
>"Yea that sounds like fun!"<br>"Great it's a plan!"  
>Olivia finished her law 30 class and headed to the gym. She changed quickly and met the large mass of kids and Elliot in the middle of the gym. She looked at Elliot. He wore black sweat shorts and a white tank. His muscular arms bulged from his tight shirt. Olivia felt warmth inside her but reminded herself to control her feelings. She noticed Elliot take a second glance her way and felt a small bit of happiness.<br>"Okay boys and girls," Elliot yelled," time for a warm up, and then because it is the first day back we'll play some games! For warm up we'll do some lines!"  
>The group of kids looked confused.<br>"Miss Comfield would you like to demonstrate please?"  
>Olivia lined up at one end of the gym. She ran using the basketball and volleyball lines. She ran quickly to the first line, touched it, then ran back to the start. Then she proceeded to the second line and continued to the last line. It felt good to run on her own free will, not just chasing down a perp.<br>Elliot looked on watching the muscles in Olivia's long legs push her though each stride. When she was done the kids lines up and began. Olivia did it again with them and Elliot joined in as well. With the class' choice between football and volleyball, the boys outnumbered the girls so they decided it would be foot ball today and volleyball tomorrow.  
>They settled on flag football and went out to the football field. Surprisingly the girls were right into it. With ten minutes left of class and the last play the girls and boys were tied. The girls snapped the ball and Olivia took off down the field towards the end zone. The ball was thrown hard to her but she easily snatched it up and kept running with Elliot hot on her heals. Just as she entered the end zone Elliot leaped and tackled her to the ground. They rolled around fighting for the ball until Olivia ended up on top of him with the ball. She was sitting on his stomach and when she leaned back to hold up the ball in victory her ass came into contact with Elliot's hard on. The heavy breathing and warmth from her core on his stomach made Elliot react. When she felt the hardness on her ass Olivia let out the sexiest moan Elliot had ever heard. It was short lived when one of the girls asked if they could to change. Olivia quickly composed herself and turned to the kids.<br>"Last one in, has to wash dirty equipment." She lept off off Elliot and raced the kids into the school.  
>Elliot chuckled a little and ran back with the kids.<p>

maybe some smut next chapter? Review review review


	7. Beeer, Pizza, Finally!

Chapter 7~~  
>Sorry for any mistakes I wrote this whole thing on my IPhone.<p>

When Elliot and Olivia got home Olivia made her way to the bedroom. Elliot joined her but he changed in the bathroom. The day raced through his mind, especially gym class. He couldn't help be turned on by the Olivia's panting, warm center, and the little bit of skin that was showing between her tight compression shorts and the navy blue shirt that she had cropped at the waist with elastic. Mentally kicking himself for reacting to Olivia in such a dangerous situation, Elliot exited the bathroom and went on a search to find her to apologize. All of his intentions were forgotten when he entered the kitchen..Olivia stood in the kitchen, in a black bikini with a beer in one hand and a plate with leftover pizza in the other. Olivia cleared her throat when she caught him staring.  
>"What are you doing?" Elliot asked with a grin.<br>"Well Elliot, after you jumped on me while playing FLAG football, I am sore, and what better way to relive pain than beer and pizza in the hot tub. Not to mention the games on." Olivia smiled and passed by him making sure that when he turned to look at her, she swayed her hips a little more than usual.  
>"I like the way you think!" Elliot chuckled.<br>Elliot met Olivia downstairs after changing and grabbing himself a beer. Olivia had moved the t.v to face the hot tub and already had the game on. She sat in the tub drinking her beer while he entered. Elliot automatically grabbed her feet and began rubbing them knowing she loved that the most.  
>She let a long sigh go.<br>"Still sore?" Elliot asked.  
>"Well I was slammed to the ground by a very muscular man, so ya!"Olivia teased.<br>"Olivia I am sorry,"  
>Olivia cut him off," I can handle it Stabler!"<br>"I know you can, I meant about what happened after. You know."  
>"Oh right, that."<br>"Ya."  
>"Well dont worry, I didn't mind that's for sure!" Olivia chuckled. She didn't know why she was saying this! Even though it was the truth it was so wrong but she just couldn't help herself.<br>Elliot was shocked by this comment. "What?"  
>"Well, you know when a handsome man, reacts that way to you, it's more of a compliment than anything."<br>Elliot caught her compliment, "Really? What if a handsome man said that he thought you were beautiful inside and out and any man in the world would die to have you."

"Well I would diffidently be very flattered." Olivia blushed.

"what if that handsome man was me?" Elliot question hopefully.  
>"I would say you were an alcoholic Stabler!" Olivia joked, but secretly wish that he wasn't<br>"No really. I mean it." Elliot confessed, seeing a spark in Olivia's eye light up.  
>They stared into each other's eyes, questioning, hopeing, and waiting, but it was Elliot who made the first move. He put her feet down and floated over to her. He rested his hands on the edge of the tub on either side of her head. His face got closer to hers until their noses touched.<br>"What if I told you that for years I have loved you. You're smart, kind, trusting and you know everything about me, even things my wife didn't know. For years this partnership has been the greatest that has ever happened to me. Even through the roughest case, getting to see you, listen to you, and trust you, made my life better. What would you say?"  
>Elliot looked straight into her eyes.<br>Olivia spoke so quietly most would not have heard. "Kiss Me."  
>With those words Elliot crashed his lips against hers. The taste of beer and pizza lingered on each of their tongues. The kiss became more intimate, their hand found each other's faces. Olivia leaned forward and turned them around so she was straddling Elliot's lap. The kiss heated up and hands began to wander. Olivia's hands were planted softly on Elliot's firm chest. Elliot's hands softly kneaded Olivia's ass. Olivia felt her arousal growing and pulled back.<br>"Do you mean this Elliot, because I really don't need you fucking with me."  
>"Olivia, look at me. I am so madly in love with you it hurts sometimes. Please. Trust me like I trust you!"<br>Olivia smiled and placed a small soft kiss on his lips. Both felt attraction but neither daring to cross the line that they couldn't turn from.  
>"Liv I don't want to sleep with you. I mean I do, but if I did, I mean…. I don't want you to think that sex is all that I am about. Telling you this stuff. I am telling the truth. I need you. And yes you are damn sexy and I would take right here right now, and pretty much any other time of the day, but I want to show you what I am really saying. That I really, really want."<br>"Elliot, out of all the guys I've dated only a fraction has said that and you are the first one I believe."

"All of the guys Liv?" Elliot teased.

"C'mon, I'm not a whore!"

"I know! I was joking!"Elliot smiled and they shared another kiss. After a few more hours of kisses, beer and pizza, Elliot and Olivia wound up deciding that sleep was a necessity, yet neither could sleep. Olivia lay with her upper torso on Elliot's chest, with his arm securely around her.  
>"What about you? Where would your dream wedding be?" Elliot asked.<br>"Tough, either some place warm or Central park in the winter."  
>"I like that."<br>"When was the moment you knew you wanted to be with me?"  
>Olivia asked looking into his eyes.<br>"That would be the second week of our partnership. Kaylie Everns. She had been molested and just seeing you interacting with her and seeing your kind generous side, I couldn't stop thinking about you."  
>"I knew it every time I saw you interacting with your kids."Olivia answered placing a kiss on his lips.<p>

Elliot deepens the kiss, and is pleased when Olivia doesn't resist. Olivia pulls herself up onto him and keeps the kiss passionate. Elliot can feel her hair tickling at his chest, and the bare skin of her legs against his topless sides. Olivia sits against his stomach and even through the short she is wearing he can feel just how hot she really is. Elliot's eyes open and he has a very good few down the front of her shirt. He was sure that beneath Olivia's white ribbed tank top, she is not wearing a bra. Olivia finally pulled away tying her hair back she smiled as Elliot admired her body. "You are amazing!." He said breathlessly.

"Mmm, you too!" Olivia bent down again and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Liv I hate to ruin the moment because as you know I am enjoying it, but it's already two a.m. and we have to get up tomorrow.  
>Olivia woke up from a surprisingly hot dream feeling refreshed and awake, and very on edge. Elliot felt the source of her heat from behind her. Elliot lay behind her with his arms pressed against her and his very hard length push against her ass. She moaned at the length she could feel. She couldn't stop a little moan that escaped her lips. That slight sound rose Elliot from his sleep. He rubbed his hand down her side and kissed the top of her head. She turned into his arms and buried her head in his chest. He tightened his arms around her.<br>"Morning." he said softly.  
>"I thought it was just a dream," Olivia turns to look him in the eye. She placed a warm kiss on his lips," I'm glad it wasn't."<p>

"Me too." Elliot chuckled," I did have a dream about you though."

"I can tell." Olivia smiled at him.

"How?" Elliot looked on curiously, had he said something in his sleep?

"Well there was a few 'Olivia's'' sighed…"

"Oh, " Elliot said embarrassed.

"And there is this." Olivia pushed her hips into his.

Elliot felt her hips come into contact with his and felt his hardened length. He moaned at the feeling but then looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry Liv!"

"It's fine. Actually," Olivia said with a teasing smile, while leaning up to speak into his ear." It's very impressive." She smiled and nibbled on his ear lobe.

Elliot's heart stopped at her comment.  
>This moment was short lived when the alarm went off.<br>Elliot jumped in the shower followed by Olivia. Tension filled the room. Every time they passed each other, light touches sent sparks through each other's body.  
>Elliot entered the bathroom to see Olivia getting out of the shower in a towel. She began applying her makeup, while he shaved. Little glances were thrown through the mirror at one another but no one spoke. Olivia finished applying her makeup and slowly took her hair out of the towel. It fell against her shoulders and she saw Elliot watching as she applied lotion to her long legs. She smiled at him, but saw him make a move to leave the room. As he passed by her his hand brushed against her waist and lingered for a second. He touched her hand with his and when they went to separate, he laced his fingers through hers and pulled her into his chest. He placed a small kiss on her lips and she deepened it. The smell of his after shave, and the steam in the bathroom made her dizzy with lust. Elliot felt his morning problem coming back and began to pull away, but Olivia gave him a questioning look.<br>"Liv if we don't stop now, It's going to lead to a very complicated situation. And I can't stop what happens between my legs when I'm with you!"  
>Olivia gave him a sultry look. "So…why stop?"<br>Elliot smirked and placed his lips against her once again.  
>In one quick move Elliot picked Olivia up. She responded by wrapping her legs around Elliot's waist. He lay her down on the bed and bent over her. Elliot felt the quick work of Olivia's fingers working on his pant buttons. In one quick move Elliot's pants and boxers dropped to the ground. Olivia moaned at the sight in front of her and quickly motioned for him to sit on the bed while she got up and stood in front of him. Elliot couldn't brace himself for the beautiful body before him when she took the towel off her torso. From her eyes, glazed over with lust, he ran his eyes down her tanned skin. Her breast large and perky, her stomach, toned and fit. Olivia's legs long and lean. Elliot took in her beauty until she dropped to her knees. Olivia looked into Elliot's eye, kissing the tip before taking his length in her mouth. Olivia chocked down as much as she could. Elliot could feel his tip hitting the back of her throat which only made the situation that much more exciting and hot. Olivia's small moans vibrated against his shaft and made Elliot's eyes roll back. Feeling himself getting close, Elliot pulled Olivia up onto his body and flipped them so he laid over her. After peppering kisses down her jaw line, Elliot's lips attended to Olivia's nipples making sure both were ready. Elliot's tongue trailed down her toned stomach before he trailed the outside of her folds. Olivia groaned in frustration as he teased for a few seconds before plunging his tongue into her warmth. Olivia jolted at the sensation. He plunged his tongue quickly before replacing it with his fingers and giving her clit attention. Elliot works his fingers and tongue at the same time, and Olivia could feel the warmth inside her belly growing. Elliot was surprised at the tight wet opening that his finger was currently servicing. Could this woman get anymore perfect? Olivia felt her first orgasm coming quickly, she willed herself to hold off but Elliot worked his magic. Olivia's back arched off the bed and she came on Elliot's hand. Elliot believed that he had just witnesses the sexiest back arch ever. Olivia caught her breath just as another kiss came into contact with her lips. Elliot moved his tip to her opening and teased her."Elliot please!"<br>"Please what?"  
>Breathlessly Olivia answered, "Fuck me!"<br>The sex in Olivia's voice surprised him. He didn't take her for such a good dirty talker. Elliot pushed in and could feel Olivia's walls squeezing him. He pumped slowly to let her adjust.  
>"Fuck! Harder!" Olivia moaned.<p>

Elliot needed nothing more. He picked up his pace and gave each push more purpose.

"Elliot! Jesus! Harder!"  
>Elliot stopped to reposition. Olivia kneeled on all fours as Elliot pounded into her from behind. Elliot was reaching spots that Olivia hadn't felt in a long time if ever. Elliot felt his orgasm building. He reached between them and found Olivia's bundle of nerves with his fingers. He felt her tighten even though he thought impossible. Olivia began to milk his cock, screaming out in ecstasy. Elliot came just after pushing hard into her one last time. He placed his hands on the bed beside her to keep from collapsing. Olivia turned over to look him in the eyes. The look said everything. Elliot placed another passionate kiss on her lips.<p>

~~ So I teased you guys for awhile there!  
>Yay smut! So i hope to get this all uploaded today :) dont forget to review! :p<p> 


	8. Teacher's Desk

Chapter 8~~  
>Okay so I wrote this all on my IPhone sorry for any mistakes! <p>

Olivia's mind wandered to the morning activities. His muscular chest pressed up against hers. His kisses trailing down her jaw, across her breasts, the way he stretched her to the limit… The love and attention he put into it, even though he was strict and rough. Olivia felt her heart rate speeding up and a pool of moisture gathering between her legs. Just then she heard the faint vibration of her phone. She up the phone to shut it off bbut when she was who had sent the message she had to read it.

' _Can't stop thinking about you. You are so sexy. What I would give to hear you moan again.'_

Olivia breathlessly text back.

'_Just thinking about you. Made me so wet. These pants are so uncomfortable when I think about you.'_

A few seconds later her phone shook again.

' _You tease.'_

Olivia looked around the room scared that the kids knew what she was doing. She nearly fell off her chair when the bell rang. The kids raced out of the classroom for lunch hour while Olivia cleaned up. Olivia was startled again by a knock on her door.  
>Olivia's head spun towards her door where she saw Elliot. Elliot turned off the lights and walked over to her. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.<br>Elliot placed a kiss on her lips. "How's your day?"  
>"Mmm, good now." Olivia bit her lip teasing him.<br>Elliot took her bait. He backed her up against her desk.

" I spent all morning thinking about you. The way you squirm under my touch and," Elliot pushed his leg between her. His knee and the hem of her black slacks rubbed her sensitive clit in the right place," And the way you moan when I do this."  
>Olivia's finger dug into his back.<p>

"Shit Elliot."

Elliot's hands began working on her button. He slid his hand into her pants and found that she wasn't wearing panties.

"Fuck Liv, you are such a tease."

Olivia shut her eyes and burried her head in Elliot's shoulder. Elliot found her opening and easily added two fingers, from the wetness she had accumulated. He pumped his fingers as quick as he could, and rubbed his thumb across her sensitive bundle of nerves. Olivia felt her orgasm building inside.

"God, El. I'm gonna…"

Elliot's thumb flicked against her clit making her orgasm crash inside her. Olivia bit down hard on Elliot's shoulder to quit from yelling out. She rode out her orgasm on Elliot's fingers and panted hard. When she finally looked up, she swore she had seen someone in the doorway, but when she glanced again they were gone.  
>"Jesus Elliot! What a nice surprise!"<br>"Mmm, I love you."  
>"Really?"<br>Elliot stood startled that he had confessed that.  
>"It's okay El, I love you too!"<br>Elliot crashed his lips down onto her. The kiss was interrupted by Elliot's stomach, which let out a loud growl.  
>They both laughed.<br>"How bought we get you some food." Olivia grabbed his hand and led him to the staff room. Elliot went to sit with Josh Lewis and Jeff Amcow. Olivia walked over to sit with Stevie and some other female teachers.  
>"Charolotte! You are glowing! You look so... I dont know.. Happy?"Stevie squealed.<br>Olivia glanced at Elliot quickly who had heard.  
>" Yea I guess, I am a little happier than usual."<br>Elliot smirked.  
>Lunch went by fast. Before heading back to class Olivia talked to Elliot.<br>"Hey Liv, Jeff just told me about the dance coming up tomorrow, i think we should chaperone, see if we can catch him in the act?" Elliot questioned.  
>"Oh! I forgot I already told Stevie that I would. I am going to her place after setting up the gym, to get ready for the dance. Maybe you should go out with Josh just so we can have some chit chat. Maybe she knows something."Olivia questioned.<br>"Yea good idea. See you after school."  
>They shared a small kiss before separating. Olivia walked down the hall to her room when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked behind her Jeff Amcow was walking behind her.<br>"Well Charolette! What a nice surprise!" Jeff said with a wink and kept walking past her.

Du Du Dunnn!  
>Haha! Only a couple chapters left!<br>Review! Review! Review!


	9. Finding Each Other

Chapter 9 ~~  
>okay here we go! Second last chapter! Ughhhh sorry about the short chapters.. the last one will be longer I promise.<p>

Olivia and Stevie sat in Stevie's living room painting each other's toes.  
>"So you were very happy today at lunch." Stevie prodded.<br>"Ya I just heard some good news."  
>"Would that news have anything to do with Blaine? And maybe a conversation against your desk. I didn't hear his mouth talking so he must be one hell of a sign language interpreter!"<br>Olivia turned bright red, and both girls laughed hard.  
>"How did you know?" Olivia laughed.<br>"Well I came to see if you wanted to go out for lunch. But when I saw what was going on I close the door slightly and left you two alone."  
>"Oh so you were the one I saw. "Olivia hoped.<br>"Well from what i saw you had your head buried in Blaine's chest."  
>"Well who did I see when I was, um finished. I didn't see the door closed either, so someone opened it."<br>Four words ran through Olivia's mind. "What a nice surprise"  
>"What? "Stevie asked.<br>"Ugh, Jeff Amcow! I saw him after lunch and he said ' what a nice surprise'. That's what I told Elliot."  
>"Eww that perv! At least I didn't bug you till we were alone." Stevie laughed.<br>" He seems off, you know?" Olivia hoped it would go somewhere.  
>"Ya, i don't know if you heard about the rapes, but three womean including the principle were raped at school events. Every time a rape occurs at the school, Jeff's there to either find the victim or aid in finding her. I don't know if he is involved but I try to stay away from him."<br>"That's crazy!," Olivia exclaimed.  
>Stevie laughed," I know, do you want another beer?"<br>Olivia looked at hers. She had just finished it but decided against it. She needed to be on alert tonight.  
>"No, I'm okay, I think I'm starting to feel that last one!"<br>"Good I'll get you nice and drunk for Blaine!"  
>" He told you too didn't he!"<br>"Yep! Now let's go get even more gorgeous for our men."  
>Olivia touched up her makeup, and placed her mask over her eyes. She excited the bathroom wearing her red dress and mask. Stevie stood in a white dress fitted at the top with a ballroom style skirt that went to her knee.<br>"Holy Shit!" they both exclaimed at each other.  
>Elliot stood at the punch table keeping an eye out. Olivia texted saying that they were just walking into the school but there was no sign of her. Elliot heard the room get quieter and looked around until he noticed a group of teachers eyeing something up at the door. Stevie Rea walked in a white dress with a lady trailing behind her. Wait!<br>"My goddess!" Elliot smiled.  
>This whole time it was Olivia and he was unable to see it. He rushed over to her quickly and gave her a small but passionate kiss.<br>"Wow! What was that for?" Olivia asked.  
>" My goddess!"<br>"What?"  
>"Friday night at the ball. You wore this dress and this mask. We danced all night and I haven't stopped thinking about that night!"<br>"My Romeo!"  
>They shared another kiss and head back over to the punch table. They watched over the kids making sure everyone was an arm distance away.<br>_A drop in the ocean  
>A change in the weather<br>I was praying that you and me  
>Would end up together<em>  
>"El, I remember this song that night."<p>

"Me too."  
>Elliot took Olivia's hand and lead her to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his rested on her waist. The entire song was spent looking into each other's eyes. When the song ended they realized that some of the other teachers gad joined them on the dance floor.<br>"I Love You." they whispered.

last chapter coming  
>Review review eeviw<p> 


	10. Prizes

Chapter 10 ~~

Well Here it is! Last chapter. It's been a LONG time coming! Pretty dark but Enjoy.

"Awe! Y'all are so cute!" Stevie squealed.

Olivia laughed walking to meet her over at the punch bowl.

"Well I love him. He's the greatest." Olivia smiled.

"My ears are burning!" Elliot laughed walking over to them, "Josh said that we need whoever has the prizes to go grab them."

"Oh they are in my room!" Olivia said, "I'll go run and grab them. Be right back."

Elliot watched Olivia walk away. ' God I love her' he thought.

Olivia walked down the long hallway to her classroom to retrieve the prizes. She stuck her key in the door and pushed it open. At the same time she was forcefully pushed inside and thrown to the ground. She tried to crawl away but the stranger grabbed her hair and cracked her head against the side of her desk. Unfortunately she didn't black out, but she was dazed. She tried to yell for help but her body wouldn't let her. She crawled along the floor until she got out the door. She could hear the music blasting from the gymnasium. At the same time the stranger behind her slammed her right leg in the door. This time the pain in her powered past her body's mute. She screamed loud but was met with a hand across her mouth. The powerful force behind her dragged her back into her room. The stranger threw her onto her desk then went to the door to lock the door.

"No more running for you!" She looked into his face. Jeff AMcow.

'How cliché' Olivia thought.

She yelled again but he smacked her face hard again. She lay dizzy when she felt him grabbing he wrists and tying them above her head.

"Good now you will listen."

The intensity in Jeff's eyes was intense.

"So you let Blaine touch you but you won't let me? That's unfair!"

Jeff pulled out a knife and held it up to Olivia. He started at the top of her dress and cut it down the front. He caught skin as he went. Olivia screamed at the knife piercing her skin, and knowing what was going to happen.

Jeff cut Olivia's bra down the middle. Then went to cut her underwear.

"Oh? You got dressed up for me!" He said seeing the red lace thong.

He pulled them down to her ankles. He quickly removed his pants and underwear. He went around to the side of the computer and grabbed Olivia's face. When she refused to open her jaw, he put the knife up to her cheek bone and pulled. The force made her scream and when her mouth opened he shoved it in. Olivia bit down and he screamed out in pain.

"You Bitch!" He slapped her.

Obviously still mad, he put the knife on Olivia's stomach and pushed down hard. Then he moved to between her legs and did the same thing. He mutilated the inside of her legs, and her genitalia. Before pushing himself into her. The pain made Olivia dizzy.

"You made a mistake." She managed to say," I saw your face. The other didn't."

Her painful voice made him grunt and groan until Olivia realized that he finished.

"Hey Stevie?" Elliot asked.

"yea?"

"Have you seen Charolette?"

"No she should be back by now though." Stevie said concerned.

Elliot's mind raced.

"I'll go look for her!" Stevie said.

"No! you get all of the kids out of the school and across the street and call 911 for an ambulace." Elliot said.

"What? Why?" Stevie laughed.

"Please." Elliot sighed," My name is Elliot Stabler, I am an NYPD Detective so is Charolette… I mean Olivia. We are here investigating the rapes. ." Elliot showed her his badge. "Please get these kids out of here."

Stevie's face went pale," Okay I'll do that right now. And I'll call 911."

"thanks."

"No your wrong. I let them live. I don't care if you see, because I am going to kill you."

Olivia's heart rate picked up, "Please!"

"No begging is going to help you now." Jeff got a smirk on his face.

Olivia felt pain like she never had before. He plunged his knife into her core. And stars filled her eyes. She could faintly see him come up to her face. He set the knife against her neck and she braced herself for the darkness coming her way. It never came. A loud thud, and the door flew open, before a shot rang through the room.

Elliot ran to Olivia's side." Liv! Olivia! It's going to be okay. The bus is coming now! It'll be okay!"

"El, don't leave!"

"Never!"

Hospital

Elliot stood talking to the nurse. It had been eight hours since the attack and was finally getting news.

"Miss Benson had multiple injuries. We had to operate on her leg which consisted of both a broken tibula and fibula. We put pins in and she will be in a cast for awhile. She also suffered a severe concusion but is fully conscious even with the pain meds. As for other wounds she has a gash on her forehead and seventeen knife cuts."

Elliot willed himself not to throw up

"One to the cheek, one to the chest, one to the abdomen, twelve to the inner thighs, and two genital mutilation. The internal genital mutilation was worse and we were unable to count but she has had stitches on all of the cuts and is doing good."

"Internal…" Elliot couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yes it appears as though the knife was forced into her vagina several times."

Elliot found the nearest garbage can and emptied his stomach contents. After regaining his composure he asked," Was she raped?"

"Well, ummm, Miss Benson has asked us not to disclose any more information."

"Elliot knew that was a subtle way of saying yes."

"When can I see her?"

"Well Miss Benson is awake now and has been asking for you!"

Elliot rushed to her room. She lay so pale and brittle. He had never seen her so vulnerable.

"El." She said with tears in her eyes.

Elliot rushed over and planted a kiss on her lips. He gave the kiss a second thought when he realized most rape victims resist any romantic gesture, but Olivia didn't. this kiss was one of thank, hope, and apology. Elliot took a seat beside her bed and held her hand between his.

"Liv I'm sorry I should have come with you. I'm such an idiot for letting you go alone…"

"Elliot! Stop it wasn't your fault I should've made sur ei had backup ! Please you can't blame youself, I can't take that!"

Elliot kissed her hand and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Liv. Did you take the test."

"Yes." She said sadly," but I already knew the results."

"why are you keeping them secret?"

"Because Elliot, he's dead, we caught him and got justice for all the women. I don't need people seeing me as weak."

"Liv no one will see you as weak."

"Please Elliot. He's dead there is no reason to tell anyone. Please?"

"Okay Liv. For you."

She smiled weakly.

"I Love you Liv. And I always will."

Someone knocked quietly on the door. The two turned their attention to the woman.

"Hey Stevie." Olivia said.

"I'll give you two a minute." Elliot said giving Olivia one more kiss.

"Hey char, I mean detective Benson."

"Please, you can call me Olivia."

"Okay."

"Look Stevie I am sorry."

"No I understand you were doing your job. I just came to see how you were feeling."

"I'm good I was just a little roughed up."

"So Blaine, I mean Elliot you two weren't really married?"

Olivia smiled slightly," No were aren't."

"Well you two were very good actors because you had me fooled. The pure love in your eyes."

"Well me and Elliot have found love. Just not until we went on this sting."

"Well that's a good thing. At least you found love."

"And a friend. Stevie I really hope we can be friends, because I really enjoyed talking with you this week."

"Me too. Maybe we can go for dinner some time. Once your feeling better."

"that would be great!" 

"Okay well I'll let you rest. You have my number."

"Ya I'll text you."

"See ya.

Stevie left and Elliot came back in.

"So?"

"I found a new friend. And love."She smiled at Elliot. He leant in for another kiss.

Sooooo that's the end. I hope you like the new rewritten story! Review Please!

Also the second story I am rewriting is what Happens In Mexico, and it will be a sequel to this. So please enjoy. And I will try to upload the next story ASAP.


End file.
